Technologies of this type may be seen in: US 2004/001502, “An asynchronous on-chip network router with quality-of-service (QoS) support”, Felicijan T et al, SOC conference, 2004, proceedings. IEEE, International Santa Clara, Calif., USA, Sep. 12-15, 2004, Piscataway, N.J., USA, IEEE, pp 274-77, “An asynchronous low latency arbiter for quality of service (qos) applications”, Felicijan T et al, microelectronics, 2003, ICM 2003, Proceedings of the 15th international conference on Cairo, Egypt, Dec. 9-11, 2003, Piscataway, N.J., USA, IEEE, pp 123-26, “Virtual channel designs for guaranteeing bandwidth in asynchronous network-on-chip”, Bjerregaard T et al, Norchip conference, 2004, proceedings, Oslo, Norway, 8-9 Nov. 2004, Piscataway, N.J., USA, IEEE, pp 269-272, “Rate-controlled static-priority queueing”, as well as in Zhang H et al, Networking: foundation for the future, San Francisco, Mar. 28-Apr. 1, 1993, Proceedings of the annual joint conference, on the computer and communications societies (INFOCOM), Los Alamitos, IEEE Comp. Soc. Press, US, vol. 2, conf. 12, pp 227-236.
The problem seen in a number of data transport applications is that an amount of data is to be transported to a shared resource, such as a link or a memory, and that not all this data may be transmitted at the same time. Thus, a decision must be made as to what data is transmitted first and which data must wait. Naturally, this decision has an impact on the transport, such as the latency, of the data toward the shared resource, and subsequently on the performance of the application in which the resource takes part.